no shortcuts on journeys
by hippiechick70
Summary: this is a leigha origional i wrote it based of my own imagination and my past experiences and my friends' about a girl learning love in the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She wakes up normal day not really all that eager to go to school. I it's her last day at Maryville a place where she isn't worried about impressing people after going to school with these people since kindergarten she is not at all concerned about what she will wear or how she will act. She throws on jeans a tee shirt and a hoodie puts her homework in her backpack and walks down the steps. She isn't surprised when she sees the house empty is seven thirty on a Friday morning the last day before she transfers to an all girl, catholic school, a hell complete with bibles, a chapel, a uniform, and a religion class.

Her last day is a disaster; she walks in late only to find that her friends are scavenging her notes and her locker fighting over anything than can get. She simply gets her books for her first class and walks away leaving all her friends in a bickering bedlam. Walks away with a nonchalant attitude all day no one notices her grief or the fact that she would rather not leave her friends but that's not important, that doesn't matter, nothing does. The past is the past and now she has to face its consciences.

At lunch she sits with the regular crowd, no one special just her best friend forever bobby the rest seem to be minor details to her life. She and bobby have gone to the same school since they were in elementary school. They didn't get along, judging by looks and rumors but in 7th grade they were forced to work together in the library and started talking and grew to be basically inseparable girls some might even say sisters; that's not going to stay like that once Elley moves to Holy Angels Catholic School.

She walks through the rest of the day pretending to care about anything halfway through freshman year and forced to transfer to hell when she would rather be at her home school. She's been at public schools all her life and now boom her life is being forced to change. It's not even like her family is moving it's just that she didn't have a choice some of her old friends were getting involved with drugs and sex, and Elley however, hasn't even taken Aspirin when she doesn't need it badly. So this is were she will stand on Monday a totally new school more than half-way into the school year in a new uniform with a new locker and no one that she knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – the secret life of Elley Mannigiey

Elley was one of the girls at her old school who got involved with sex but no one really found out about that. It was one of her best kept secrets. She liked being a dirty girl with a dirty past but only a few people knew that. Her dad found out about what her friends were doing and he wouldn't have it. She was forced to transfer. Though she was forced to tell everyone that she wouldn't have sex in a million years she has been sleeping around since she was 11.

She woke up grabbed her new uniform reluctant thinking maybe she could fake sick, but how long could she fake sick? She put on her uniform grabbed her coat came down stairs only to find the house empty already. Sick and tired of her dads job. She had thirty minutes until her bus would pick her up so she blasted the stereo, she turned up the volume loud enough for people in the houses three doors down could hear, simply because that's how she likes her music very very loud.

She grabbed some cereal and some milk poured them in a bowl grabbed a spoon and ate. She packed a bunch of crap for lunch. Grabbed her cell phone called her best boy friend Eric and walked out to the bus stop a slightly uneventful morning if you ask me. Going off to school she walked to the bus stop across the street and waited for the metro to pick her up and bring her to the hell that was her school.

In school she was taking Spanish three, biology, advanced placement math and honors English, whoever made her schedule was wrong about her. She was not going to be able to pass any of these classes but honestly does anyone care, not really. She was late finding her first three classes and skipped her fourth period class all together. She decided that after that she needed a break, so she skipped her fifth period class and went home after that skipping the rest of the school in its entirety.

She went home grabbed her cell phone and ipod and went for a walk. She texted bobby and her neighbor Jill and told them to meet in the woods today was a long day and she needed some relief. She brought the candles and the boys and she did what she wanted to do whenever she wanted to do. She was your every day slut slept around did everything for the pleasure not thinking once about the conscience. She met her favorite guy there, Mike, he knew how she liked it gentle and soft round one and than round two rough and tough, rough sex was always her favorite. Bobby was there with Ryan a cute jock who just wanted some action and Jill got Elley's past love interest Josh. Josh was the every day Casanova worked the girls just to get in bed with them but also raped them with drugs, Elley didn't approve of that so they ended and fast.

Maybe you haven't gotten it yet Elley doesn't like drugs not into loosing control, she likes lust being lustful, being reckless in ways that won't screw up her body. Though you may say having sex you could have a baby or get an S.T.D., she wasn't worried about that she had been on birth control since she was ten and has three boxes of condoms in her room hidden well. But she had no problem with who she was.

Maybe her reckless behavior was a result of her scaring childhood. Her mom ran away from her family after Elley was born leaving her only with only her brother Steve and her dad, who worked all the time. Steve and her used to be close he started bringing girls' home everyday when he was supposed to be babysitting and they would go to his room and they were really loud. They left Elley when home alone expecting her to find her way in the world when she was only eight. She was only a little girl in the big bad world. Her dad worked as a jeweler so her family was rich. Unfortunately her dad wasn't one to spend all their money; they saved it for her education. But after her mom left her leaving Elley because she didn't think that she was in love with Elley's dad anymore.

So here Elley is in the woods on a blanket with two of her closest friends loosing her innocence that she had very little left of already. Elley and mike were going at it before they actually went at it tearing up each others shirts making out and pulling one on top of each other. Elley wanted to do more than just make out so she pulled of her shirt and pulled of his shirt and well he played with her body teasing her with the warmth of his skin. She pushed him down leaving her on top ripped off his pants he rolled over onto her she pushed her skirt of and let him take her all. Pushing and kissing, biting, moaning and sweating it was almost too good to be true. Too rough to even remember or think about what was going on in reality just lusting and loosing control. After what happened she grabbed her stuff and headed home with her friends she took a shower went to bed. her friends slept over barrowed some clothes and went to school the next day. Elley went to school not a happy though she only wanted to go home the whole day she made it through and went home to an empty house.


End file.
